


Bedroom Party

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, G!P, Sex at a party, Smut, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and G!P Rachel have a little arrangement. And by arrangement, meaning running off to an empty bedroom during parties to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Party

Broken gasps. High-pitched moans. Quiet whimpers.

These were the sounds Quinn made as Rachel kissed her neck and slipped her hand underneath her Cheerios skirt and inside her panties. She was wet, _so wet_ like all the times she and Rachel sneaked off to an empty room to carry on with their arrangement.

Downstairs, the dull thudding of the base reverberated coupled with the loud music that played. Above her, Rachel grunted and toyed with her wetness, fingers playing with her soft pussy lips and twitching clit. Quinn was still fully-dressed in her Cheerios uniform, while Rachel was half-naked with her jeans clinging to her hips.

Quinn didn’t come to these parties to drink or dance; she came with the sole purpose of having sex with Rachel. They would hang around while the part was still relatively quiet, and it was when that things started getting wild that they would slip out and head into one of the guest rooms of whoever’s house the party was being held in.

Her entire body thrummed with arousal, her head swimming with all the sex-related things she wanted to do with Rachel. They had until midnight to fuck, before Quinn went home so as not to make her parents suspicious. As long as she followed curfew, then her secret was safe.

She grasped the back of Rachel’s neck and kissed her, moaning as full, plump lips collided with hers. Rachel’s fingers slid across her slit, coaxing breathless moans from Quinn. She parted her legs and humped Rachel’s hand in heat, pure lust and need rushing through her veins.

“You okay, Quinn?” Rachel panted, stopping her ministrations for a second to kiss Quinn’s flushed cheek.

With hooded eyes, Quinn glanced up at Rachel and smiled. One thing she liked about Rachel was that she was sweet. For all the times they had sex, Rachel never failed to constantly check up on her, asking if what she was doing was okay and if she felt good. She definitely didn’t regret giving her virginity to this girl.

“I’m okay, Rach,” she nodded, and Rachel grinned and pecked her nose.

They started kissing again, Rachel teasing her folds with light flicks of her fingers that coaxed more wetness out of Quinn. Feeling needy, Quinn fumbled with the fly of Rachel’s jeans, panting into the brunette’s mouth. Rachel’s lips brushed against her cheeks and neck, groaning in relief when Quinn finally managed to undo her pants.

Quinn helped Rachel take off her jeans, moaning appreciatively as she caught sight of the thick bulge hidden in Rachel’s boxers. Rachel kicked off her pants, her mouth finding Quinn’s again as pale and slender hands rubbed her raging erection through her underwear. A smile crossed Quinn’s face as she cupped Rachel’s thickness, happy that she could elicit such a reaction from her girlfriend in a short amount of time.

“Can I take off your clothes?” Rachel panted, her cheeks flushed in her arousal.

Quinn licked her lips and nodded her assent, and Rachel kissed her cheek and went to work. Rachel started off with her top and her bra, sliding her hands up to cup Quinn’s perky tits. Her hands were warm on her skin, and Quinn found herself keening into Rachel’s touch. She sat on Rachel’s lap, mewling in delight as the brunette fondled her breasts, kneading the soft mounds of flesh and pinching and tweaking her hardening nipples.

Grinning against her neck, Rachel continued to play with her tits, pushing them up and squeezing them, her nipples being rolled and flicked around. Quinn threw her head back, feeling the heat of Rachel’s stiff cock through her ruined panties.

Finally, Rachel latched her mouth onto Quinn’s breasts, sucking and nipping around them. Gasping sharply, Quinn bucked her hips, grinding roughly against Rachel’s straining erection. Sensing her need, Rachel pushed Quinn onto her back and pulled off her skirt, leaving them both in only their underwear.

The air was becoming hot and thick with sexual energy, and Quinn wanted nothing more than to have her pussy stuffed with Rachel’s long, hard prick. She pulled Rachel to her and yanked her rigid pole out of her boxers, moaning loudly at the sight of it, all thick and hard for her. Rachel closed her eyes and moaned, thrusting forward into Quinn’s fist.

Quinn giggled and started jacking Rachel off, relishing in the thickness of her dick and the way it pulsed against her palm.

“Fuck, Quinn,” Rachel moaned, hands planted on either side of Quinn’s waist as she bucked into the blonde’s fist.

Smirking, Quinn teased the underside of Rachel’s shaft with languid strokes of her fingers, cupping the heavy testicles in her hands. Her balls were heavy and warm against Quinn’s palm, the whole length of her thick meat twitching with every teasing caress of Quinn’s fingertips. Rachel moaned and bucked her hips, her boxers sliding down her legs with every jerky movement that she made.

“Stay hard for me, Rach. I’m going to need your cock to please my pussy until I leave,” Quinn husked and grabbed Rachel’s balls, giving them a firm squeeze that caused the brunette to whimper in pain and pleasure.

“F-fuck, I’ll do my best,” Rachel panted, gyrating her hips to grind against Quinn’s hand.

“I know you will,” Quinn cooed.

She massaged Rachel’s testicles, drawing out long moans from the brunette as she played with her cum-filled sacs. Her pussy ached with the need to be filled with Rachel’s hot sperm, to feel the explosion of heat while Rachel came inside her.

Rachel grunted and kicked off her boxers, then hastily pulled Quinn’s panties down her toned, creamy legs. She grazed Quinn’s legs and inner thighs with her fingernails, until the cheerleader’s legs fell open. Quinn gasped as Rachel cupped her dripping pussy, palming and squeezing and rubbing to stimulate her arousal.

She wasn’t sure if she could get any wetter, but the pleasure of Rachel’s hand and fingers gliding across her slick folds made Quinn light-headed and dizzy with lust. No matter the situation, Rachel always knew the right buttons to push and where to touch to get Quinn hot and needy for her.

And Quinn loved every single moment of it.

Her entire body buzzed with excitement, all the thrill she felt about having sex with Rachel settling between her legs, her pussy soaked and throbbing with the need to be full of Rachel’s cock.

“God, your pussy is _soaked_ ,” Rachel groaned, her hand covering the whole of Quinn’s snatch. “Wow, I can feel it pulsing, Quinn.”

Quinn moaned and nodded, humping upwards to feel more friction on her sex. Rachel grinned and slid two fingers inside Quinn’s soaked hole, eliciting a gasp of surprise followed by a needy, desperate mewl. The abundance of wetness that leaked out of her cunt made it easy for Rachel’s fingers to pump back and forth and freely move inside her, even though Quinn was clenching uncontrollably around her digits.

They’d both been looking forward to this since the invitation to join the party had been extended to them, and Quinn had been undeniably horny to have Rachel fuck her for the whole week. And _fuck_ , now that it was finally happening, Quinn can’t help but become sopping wet from Rachel’s fleeting touches.

Nuzzling her neck, Rachel slid her fingers in and out of Quinn’s tight pussy, her digits shiny with the blonde’s slick cum. Quinn trembled, head thrown back as she whimpered, the expression on her face painted with pure desire. Rachel played with her walls, rubbing and twisting her fingers to thrust in deeper into Quinn’s cunt.

Moans continued to spill out of her lips, the sinful sounds carrying through the air and to Rachel’s ears. She arched and keened while Rachel fingered her sopping pussy, squirming as they deliciously grazed her walls.

Her body froze when she heard someone trying to open the door, yet Rachel didn’t seem to be deterred by this. With a low growl, Rachel kept finger-fucking Quinn, the slick sounds filling their ears.

“Go away and fuck somewhere else! This room’s taken!” Quinn huffed loudly, uncaring that the people outside might recognize her by her voice. Rachel was making her feel too good with the way she curled and pumped her digits inside her pussy to care about it.

Rachel laughed and kissed Quinn deeply, tongue peeking out to trace the seam of Quinn’s lips. “That was hot, babe.”

With her eyes glazed over, Quinn chuckled and pressed her lips against Rachel’s cheek. “They can fuck on the floor for all I care, but nothing’s stopping me from fucking with you on this bed.”

At this, Rachel groaned and thrust roughly, tearing a high-pitched whine from Quinn.

“Oh _shit,_ that feels good,” Quinn gasped and fisted the sheets. “You’re going to make me come, Rachel.”

“Then come for me, Quinn,” Rachel husked and pumped faster until Quinn started to breathe raggedly.

Hips jolting, Quinn moaned Rachel’s name and came, squirting all over the brunette’s hand. Rachel slowly slid her fingers in and out, easing Quinn out of her orgasm.

With a wink, Rachel put her fingers inside her mouth and sucked off Quinn’s cum. The action caused Quinn to gasp and close her legs, feeling hornier than ever.

Her eyes flew open in surprise when she heard moaning and groaning noises seeping through the walls, her head snapping to look past Rachel’s naked body. The sounds were followed by the bed squeaking and a girl screaming ‘oh, yeah’, ‘fuck me, baby’, and other dirty things that would have made Quinn blush if she weren’t so used to talking dirty when she was having sex with Rachel.

“They’re pretty loud, aren’t they?” Rachel remarked with a grin, her hand resting on Quinn’s flush cheek.

Saying nothing, Quinn smiled and nuzzled Rachel’s palm, ignoring the screaming coming from the other room and the music that blasted from the speakers downstairs.

“I’m willing to bet that you’re a lot better in bed than that guy,” Quinn said slyly, tracing Rachel’s chest with her fingers. Her hazel eyes were trained on Rachel’s dark brown ones, both staring intensely at each other.

The air sparked with electricity, the scent of sex filling the atmosphere. Quinn loved that she and Rachel had so much chemistry in bed along with their relationship; especially since it made the sex much more passionate and pleasurable.

“And a bigger dick?” Rachel laughed throatily, her eyes darting to the stiff cock that jutted proudly between her legs.

Quinn batted her eyelashes and trailed kisses along the sides of Rachel’s jaw. “And a bigger dick,” she affirmed, licking her lips as she grasped the head of Rachel’s leaking cock. “But this one’s mine,” she growled and gripped Rachel’s jaw with her free hand. “It belongs in _my pussy_ , and not anyone else’s.”

“All yours, Quinn,” Rachel whimpered, her head falling on Quinn’s shoulder.

“Good,” Quinn purred, yanking Rachel’s pulsing shaft to guide it to her soaked entrance. “Now, I want you to put it in me. Make me feel _good_ , Rach. Show me how good you are at using your _big, hard cock._ ”

Rachel groaned loudly and pushed the whole length of her prick inside Quinn’s hot, needy pussy. Quinn reflexively arched her back and dragged out a moan, her hands flying towards Rachel’s sweaty back to keep herself steady. She’d almost forgotten how good it felt to have Rachel’s stiff cock stretching her out and dragging against her walls, the last time they had sex being three weeks ago on a party hosted by a different person.

But fuck, the wait kind of made it better, and Quinn couldn’t contain her ecstatic moaning and mewling while Rachel’s prick plunged in and out of her silky heat. Rachel mouthed at Quinn’s neck, sucking on patches of skin along the way but careful not to leave any hickeys in her wake. Her lips dragged lower and lower, her breath hot on Quinn’s pale skin.

Sighing appreciatively, Quinn circled her arms around Rachel’s neck and thrust back against the brunette, her breath hitching every time the whole length of Rachel’s cock slid all the way inside her dripping pussy. Rachel was buried _so deep_ inside her, that Quinn couldn’t help but hump back against her and murmur how good she was feeling.

“How’re you feeling, babe?” Rachel kissed Quinn’s forehead and maintained the steady pace of her fucking, driving her rigid pole forward into the soaking hole beneath her.

“A-amazing,” Quinn sputtered, unable to control the arching of her body with each rough shove of Rachel’s hips against hers. “ _So fucking good!_ ” she moaned out, hands clutching Rachel’s shoulders.

“Yeah? Am I making your pussy feel good?” Rachel panted, her forehead resting against Quinn’s.

“Uh-huh,” Quinn nodded, unable to form words due to the sheer bliss she was being introduced to.  

“Geez, you’re still so fucking tight for me,” Rachel whined, her thrusts starting to become quick and rough.

Quinn shuddered and held on tightly to Rachel, her muscles clenching around the thick cock that barely left her cunt. She could barely hear the sounds of the other couple through her own and Rachel’s loud ones, and she couldn’t bring herself to care about how noisy she was becoming.

“Oh my- _fuck!_ ” Quinn exclaimed, after Rachel delivered a harsh thrust forward. Her orgasm was starting to build up again, and she could feel the heat of Rachel’s thick cock against her walls, pulsing and throbbing inside of her.

“Talk to me, baby. Tell me how I’m making you feel,” Rachel murmured and brushed her lips over Quinn’s collarbone.

“Unhhh, you’re making me feel so good,” Quinn choked out, eyes rolling back from the intense pleasure. “Your cock feels so thick in me… it makes my pussy want to come all over you.”

“Is that right?” Rachel laughed, not once stopping or slowing down her pace. “Do it, babe. Soak my cock with your hot come.”

Quinn shrieked and grabbed Rachel’s hips, her thighs shaking as she flooded Rachel’s thrusting shaft with her slick girl cum. Still, Rachel continued fucking into her, until she released her sperm deep inside Quinn’s quivering pussy. The sensation of heat that exploded in her sex triggered a mini-orgasm from Quinn, her lips parted in a breathless scream as she felt more of Rachel’s warm cum filling her up.

“Fucking shit, that was so good,” Rachel moaned, her prick still hard inside Quinn’s greedy cunt.

“How about another round?” Quinn suggested and clenched around Rachel’s hard-on.

“And another, and another, and _another…_ ” Rachel smirked, thrusting forward to emphasize the ‘another’.

“Sounds good to me,” Quinn laughed.

Rachel grinned and rubbed their noses together, and Quinn smiled and ran her fingers through Rachel’s sweat-matted hair. Loud noises still filtered from the other room, and Quinn just rolled her eyes and grasped the back of Rachel’s neck.

“Think you can scream like that girl?” Rachel asked, withdrawing from Quinn to lie down on her back.

Eyes twinkling mischievously, Quinn straddled Rachel’s thighs and sank her dripping pussy down on her raging erection. She closed her eyes and moaned, feeling full from having Rachel’s prick sheathed inside her.

Drowning out the annoying noises from the other room, Quinn reached behind her and planted her hands on Rachel’s knees, lifting her hips up so that only the head of Rachel’s cock remained inside her hole. Then she pushed back down, lips parted in a content sigh as she felt Rachel’s thick meat slide inside again. Rachel melted against the sheets, willing to let Quinn take control this time.

A smile twitched at Quinn’s lips, and she started with slow, shallow movements, just relishing in feeling every inch of Rachel’s shaft dragging against her walls. She panted quietly, her eyes roaming Rachel’s sexy, naked body beneath her. Her gaze settled between their joint bodies, and she bit her lip as she watched the way her pussy lips parted to welcome Rachel’s stiff dick.

After a few more moments of this, Quinn started to up her pace, roughly impaling her soaked pussy on Rachel’s thick cock as she started to ride her. Wailing Rachel’s name, Quinn quickly bounced on her prick, her loud moans filling the bedroom while she fucked herself on the brunette’s erection. She gasped and screamed, her voice thick with lust while she impaled herself repeatedly and relentlessly.

“Fuck, you’re riding my dick so good! That’s it, babe, bounce that hot little pussy on my cock,” Rachel groaned and slid her hands towards Quinn’s waist, guiding her up and down on her thick shaft.

Quinn could barely say anything, her moans growing louder and louder as she harshly bounced up and down. Her ass clapped against Rachel’s thighs, both of them too caught up in the ecstasy of their rough and loud fucking to say anything more. So Quinn just fisted the sheets and worked her hips up and down, using her pussy muscles to grasp Rachel’s prick.

She could hear how wet she was, her need showing with the way she rode Rachel and the way her pussy made slick, squelching sounds every time Rachel’s cock pushed inside her.

“Oh shit, _oh shit!_ ” Rachel gasped and slammed Quinn down on her, eliciting a loud scream from the blonde. “Squirt for me, babe. I wanna see you squirt.”

Unable to hold herself back, Quinn let out a loud groan and squirted all over Rachel’s shaft. She was starting to see stars, but Rachel was relentless in fucking her. Another moan made its way out of Quinn’s lips as Rachel exploded inside her again, unloading her semen in thick spurts.

And yet, Quinn still hasn’t quite had enough of Rachel’s hot come inside her. Still high off her orgasm, Quinn started her rhythm again, and as though sensing this, Rachel rolled her over onto her back and spread her legs as far as they would go, then started pounding into her anew.

Quinn was on cloud nine, her sobs, wails, and moans unrestrained and could be heard clearly even if someone was just passing by the room.

“Oh, Rachel! I feel so full. Keep pounding me,” Quinn whined, her nails digging into Rachel’s back.

“Your pussy really likes to be fucked, huh?” Rachel yanked Quinn towards her, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she drove her hips forward, drilling her cock harder inside Quinn’s sopping cunt. “Always so hot and wet for me…”

There wasn’t anything else that Quinn was aware of, except for Rachel on top of her and fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Not that she was complaining, because Rachel was a fantastic lover and never once failed in giving her an orgasm.

“Fuck me, fuck me good,” Quinn slurred and dragged her nails across Rachel’s back. “Give it to me, Rachel!”

Rachel grunted from the effort, her hands settling on either side of Quinn’s waist to tightly grip the sheets, her teeth gritted as she shoved all of her cock inside Quinn’s snatch.

“Don’t stop, baby. I don’t want you to stop,” Quinn sobbed, arching up into a taut bow. “I know you want to come in my pussy again. Do it for me, Rachel.”

With a loud cry of Quinn’s name and a jerky thrust of her hips, Rachel came again, lying still as she emptied herself. The feeling of Rachel’s hot come splashing inside her needy pussy made Quinn mewl, her limbs tangled up in the sheets as she squeezed Rachel’s softening cock to milk her dry.

“Oh wow. Now _that_ is my type of party,” Rachel laughed tiredly and pulled out of Quinn, then slumped on the empty space beside the blonde.

Ignoring the stickiness of her thighs and the way their combined cum leaked out of her hole, Quinn curled up against Rachel and threw their legs together.

“Mine too. Sex with you is so amazing,” Quinn sighed contentedly, nuzzling her nose against the side of Rachel’s neck.

“Mmhmm,” Rachel hummed lazily, making Quinn chuckle.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Santana’s throwing a party next week, and you’re also invited,” Quinn murmured, tracing Rachel’s cheeks with the pad of her thumbs.

Rachel hummed and planted a sloppy kiss on the side of Quinn’s head. “So… does that mean what I think it means?”

“Yes, yes it does,” Quinn nodded, a smirk curling at her lips.

Laughing loudly, Rachel shook her head and rubbed Quinn’s shoulder. “Just lemme cuddle with you for a bit and then I’ll drive you home.”

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
